Indefinidamente
by Chio-san
Summary: —Me han trasladado —dijo— a Tokio. El pelirrojo la miró con entusiasmo.  —¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó. —Indefinidamente.
1. Capítulo 1

**Indefinidamente**

**Sinopsis: **—Me han trasladado —dijo— a Tokio. El pelirrojo la miró con entusiasmo. — ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó. —Indefinidamente.

**Disclaimer: **ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tan solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencias: **ninguna.

**Capítulos: **fanfic abierto y en proceso.

**Pareja: **Ichigo x Rukia, en próximos capítulos tal vez aparezcan una que otra pareja más.

* * *

><p><strong>Indefinidamente<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

— Está lloviendo —dijo Ishida observando las gotitas de lluvia caer a través del cristal de la ventana.

Ichigo volvió su mirada hacia esa misma ventana y observó que estaba en lo cierto.

— Mierda, no he traído paraguas —suspiró.

Hacía ya más de dos meses que Ichigo había comenzado a asistir día sí día también a aquel hospital con el fin de graduarse con éxito en la carrera de medicina.

Contando con veintidós años, Ichigo poseía su propio piso, a las afueras de Tokio, que conseguía pagar a duras penas gracias a una ayuda económica que recibía de su padre todos los meses.

Día tras día Ichigo, debido a la situación en la que se encontraba, debía lidiar con vivos y muertos, ayudándolos y apoyándolos, y aunque disfrutaba haciéndolo, realizar esta tarea cada día comenzaba a resultarle agotadora.

A esto debía añadirle sus funciones como Shinigami, que no habían cambiado en absoluto. En esos momentos debía patrullar la zona de Tokio, protegiendo a los ciudadanos de posibles Hollow, sin ayuda alguna.

— ¿Sabes algo de ellos? —preguntó Ishida escribiendo quien sabe que en sus papeles.

— No —respondió—, no sé nada de la Sociedad de Almas desde hace meses.

— ¿De Rukia tampoco?

Ichigo refunfuñó. No le gustaba hacia donde se encaminaba esa conversación.

— No —dijo secamente.

* * *

><p>Tras cuatro horas más de papeleo y pacientes desagradecidos Ichigo se dispuso a abandonar aquel lugar. Corrió bajo la lluvia, empapándose en el proceso, hasta alcanzar las redes de metro. Esperó y esperó hasta que se encontró en la parada correcta.<p>

— ¡Ayuda, por favor! —sollozó lo que parecía ser una pequeña alma perdida en medio de la multitud.

El pelirrojo suspiró frustrado ante los lloros de la niña y se acercó lentamente.

— ¿Puedes verme? —preguntó con lagrimas en sus ojos.

— Sí —le contestó mirando de un lado a otro —, debes cruzar a la Sociedad de Almas.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque allí estarás segura —continuó buscando en su mochila aquel dichoso aparato que lo separaría de su cuerpo —.Espera aquí un segundo.

El Shinigami se encamino hacia uno de los aseos de la estación de metro, cerrando el pestillo se dispuso a tocar aquel artefacto, notando aquella descarga eléctrica tan característica que emitía su cuerpo cuando se separaba del alma. Tras esto, el pelirrojo avanzó de nuevo hacia la pequeña, realizando el ya tan conocido ritual que enviaría a aquella alma hacia la Sociedad de Almas. Hecho esto, recuperó su cuerpo de nuevo y prosiguió su camino, deseando que no hubiese más interrupciones esa noche.

* * *

><p>A las doce menos cuarto de la madrugada Ichigo cruzó, por fin, el umbral de la puerta de su la que ahora era su casa, empapado, cansado y hambriento.<p>

Tiró su mochila al sofá más cercano y se dispuso a encender el calentador para tomar una bien merecida ducha.

Sin embargo algo lo detuvo. Un pequeño ruido, apenas perceptible para cualquier otra persona, pero si para él.

Reflexionó extrañado. La puerta se encontraba cerrada cuando había llegado, no podían haberla forzado. Y la ventana estaba cerrada de par en par.

Ichigo recogió un bate de beisbol, cortesía de Tatsuki, que se encontraba apoyado en una de las esquinas de su habitación y procedió a encender las luces.

Nada, no había nada ni nadie. Respiró tranquilo, y pensó que tal vez serían imaginaciones suyas hasta que algo, desde atrás, tocó su hombro.

Ichigo se volvió sobresaltado con el bate en los brazos listo para asestar el golpe.

— ¡¿Te has vuelto loco? —gritó la ya tan conocida Shinigami de pelo oscuro.

— ¡Rukia! —gritó furioso— ¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza?

— ¡Ya ni se te puede dar una sorpresa!

— ¡¿Qué habría pasado si te hubiese dado con el bate?

Ambos se miraron furiosamente durante unos minutos, pero sin embargo momentos más tarde se encontraban riendo de forma divertida.

— Me alegro de verte enana —dijo Ichigo revolviéndole el pelo.

— Yo también —respondió sonriente— Hacia mucho que no nos veíamos. ¿Cinco meses?

— Seis.

Rukia observó el piso con atención en silencio.

— Me ha costado encontrarlo —prosiguió Rukia—, tu padre es horrible dando indicaciones.

— Lo sé —suspiró.

— Es bonito —continuó la de ojos violetas—, muy masculino.

Ichigo rió ante el comentario de la chica.

— ¿Estás solo de visita? —le preguntó curioso ante la condición de la Shinigami.

Rukia aguardo unos segundos antes de responderle.

— Me han trasladado —dijo— a Tokio.

El pelirrojo la miró con entusiasmo.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó.

— Indefinidamente —sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mi último fanfic Ichiruki recibió bastantes reviews y gusto mucho, así que como soy otra más de las adoradoras de esta pareja me he propuesto hacer un fic largo. <em>**

**_Será, aproximadamente, de ocho o nueve capítulos, no mucho más. _**

**_¡Espero que os haya gustado! Y si habeis llegado hasta aquí, por favor, dejenme un review, me encanta responderlos ^_^_**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Indefinidamente**

**Sinopsis: **—Me han trasladado —dijo— a Tokio. El pelirrojo la miró con entusiasmo. — ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó. —Indefinidamente.

**Disclaimer: **ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tan solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencias: **ninguna por ahora.

**Capítulos: **fanfic abierto y en proceso.

**Pareja: **Ichigo/Rukia y Ishida/Inoue, por ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Indefinidamente<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

— ¡Mierda! —gritó el pelirrojo mientras observaba su reloj aún con lagañas en los ojos.

Se levantó del sofá cual alma que lleva el diablo, irrumpiendo en su habitación ruidosamente.

— ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

— ¡¿Qué pasa? —gritó Rukia alarmada.

— ¡Llego tarde! — gritó el pelirrojo mientras revolvía su armario en busca de unos pantalones limpios y observaba nerviosamente el reloj.

La morena suspiró frustrada contra la almohada.

— ¡Mierda!

— ¡Deja de gritar de una vez! —le dijo tirándole uno de los cojines que adornaban la cama— ¡Y por lo que más quieras, ponte unos pantalones!

— ¡No encuentro unos malditos pantalones! ¡¿De verdad crees que me gusta pasearme en ropa interior delante de una enana como tú?

— No sabría qué contestarte… —respondió medio dormida.

Esta vez fue Ichigo el que le lanzó uno de los cojines.

* * *

><p>— Te noto algo cansado —dijo Ishida horas más tarde—, y que conste que no lo digo porque tengas unas ojeras más grandes que la calle central de Tokio.<p>

— No te hagas el gracioso —respondió de mal humor mientras removía el café de su desayuno con poca gana.

Tomó un sorbo del oscuro café.

— ¿Una noche agitada? —preguntó colocándose sus gafas con extremo cuidado.

El moreno probó su café con leche, haciendo una mueca en el proceso.

— Necesita azúcar —dijo tomando una de las bolsitas blancas.

— Rukia ha vuelto.

La bolsita calló de sus manos.

— ¿Qué?

— Rukia —dijo lentamente, como intentando explicarle algo a un niño pequeño—, ha vuelto. Está en la ciudad. En esta ciudad. En Tokio.

— ¿En tu casa? —dijo sorprendido.

— En mi cuarto. Durmiendo.

Ishida respiró entrecortadamente.

— No ha pasado nada, ¿vale? —dijo el pelirrojo serio.

— Nunca pasa nada —Ishida sonrió—, ese es el problema.

Ichigo gruño mientras observaba a los médicos internos caminar de un lado para otro.

— No empieces otra vez.

Uryuu abrió la bolsita de azúcar y vertió su contenido en la taza de café.

— Tráela a cenar, estoy seguro de que Orihime estará deseando verla otra vez.

— Sé que lleváis años siendo pareja pero… me sigue pareciendo muy raro —dijo divertido.

— Cállate.

* * *

><p>Ichigo hundió la llave en la cerradura con parsimonia antes de abrir finalmente la puerta.<p>

**— **He vuelto —dijo con desgana.

— Con esos ánimos alegras el día a cualquiera —dijo la chica desde el sofá, con esa vocecita que tanto irritaba al chico.

— ¿Cómo esperas que esté? —refunfuño— Ha sido un día horrible.

— Pobre, pobre Kurosaki-kun —rió para sí misma.

El chico gruñó al tiempo que se derrumbaba sobre el sofá a su lado. La morena pasó su mano por la cabeza del chico, divertida, acariciando uno de los mechones pelirrojos.

— Creo que ya sé que podemos hacer para que te sientas un poco mejor —susurró cerca de su oído.

El pelirrojo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, por un momento pudo sentir como su rostro ardía, y se imagino que estaría casi del mismo tono que su pelo.

— ¡Vamos a pedir una pizza! —dijo efusiva levantándose del sofá en busca del teléfono.

— No sabes cuánto te odio… —dijo contra el respaldo del sofá, tan bajito que ni él mismo se escuchó.

— ¿De qué la quieres? —preguntó con el teléfono en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro— Estoy de buen humor, así que te dejaré elegir. Por supuesto tú pagas.

Ichigo abandonó el sofá recordando, por un momento, la propuesta de Ishida.

— Olvídalo —dijo—, iremos a casa de Ishida a cenar.

— ¿También está en Tokio? —sonrió.

— Sí, y también Inoue.

— ¿Ella también cenará con nosotros? —dijo ilusionada— ¡Tengo ganas de verla! ¡Hace años que no nos vemos!

— Claro —dijo suspirando— Vamos a su casa a cenar, es lógico que cene con nosotros.

Rukia giró su rostro, encarando al pelirrojo con una mirada que Ichigo no supo cómo interpretar.

— Pero… has dicho que íbamos a casa de Ishida —dijo lentamente.

— Sí.

— Entonces no puede ser también la casa de… —observó como el rostro de la chica cambiaba al comprender finalmente la situación— ¡Oh dios mío!

— Sí —el pelirrojo continuó—, esa expresión fue la mía cuando me enteré. Justo esa.

La morena tomó asiento en el sofá una vez más.

— ¿Cuánto llevan juntos? —preguntó aún sin creérselo.

— Unos años —respondió indiferente.

— ¿En serio?

— En serio.

— Es increíble —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ichigo cruzó el pasillo hasta su habitación para buscar una camisa limpia, tropezando con algo por el camino.

— ¿Qué es esto? —dijo con su usual ceño fruncido.

— Mis maletas —le respondió la morena a sus espaldas— No sé donde guardarlas.

El pelirrojo observó las maletas con curiosidad, preguntándose cuanto tiempo significaba _indefinidamente._

— Para tu desgracia, mi armario está completo —dijo sonriendo de forma socarrona— Pero, tal vez estés cómoda en la otra habitación.

— No hay cama —dijo, cruzando sus brazos de forma amenazante.

— Entonces dormirás conmigo hasta que compre otra cama —dijo aún sonriendo.

— Idiota —respondió dándole un pequeño golpe antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Ichigo suspiró aún divertido.

Definitivamente la había echado de menos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡He tardado pero he vuelto! Aquí dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.<em>**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Indefinidamente**

**Sinopsis:**—Me han trasladado —dijo— a Tokio. El pelirrojo la miró con entusiasmo. — ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó. —Indefinidamente.

**Disclaimer:**ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tan solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencias:**ninguna por ahora.

**Capítulos:**fanfic abierto y en proceso.

**Pareja:**Ichigo/Rukia y Ishida/Inoue, por ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Indefinidamente<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

— ¿Te falta mucho? —preguntó un Ichigo aburrido desde la sala de estar.

— ¡Cinco minutos! —respondió la chica desde el cuarto de baño.

— Eso dijiste hace tres cuartos de hora.

El pelirrojo tomó el mando de la televisión pasando los canales rápidamente casi sin prestar atención a lo que miraba.

— ¡Vamos a casa de Ishida, no a los Oscar de Estados Unidos!

— ¿Oscar? —dijo confundida— ¿Qué tiene que ver ese tal Oscar con esto?

Ichigo soltó un pequeño gruñido y se frotó la frente con su mano.

— Nada, Rukia —dijo pausadamente, sin ánimos de explicarle aquella broma que ya había perdido su gracia—. No tiene nada que ver.

El chico continuó con su afán de cambiar canales por unos minutos más hasta que la chica se decidió a abandonar el cuarto de baño.

— ¿Qué tal estoy? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ichigo apartó su mirada de la televisión hasta posarla en la morena que se encontraba de pie a pocos metros de él. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al casi no reconocer a la chica que estaba ante sí.

Portaba un vestido ceñido de color lavanda y unas altas sandalias de tacón color blanco. Su pelo se encontraba recogido y unos pequeños pendientes caían delicadamente enmarcando su rostro.

— ¿Y bien? —volvió a preguntar al cabo de unos segundos al no obtener respuesta.

— Sigues siendo una enana —le contestó con un leve rubor en su rostro.

La chica sonrió de forma suspicaz ante el comentario.

— No te esfuerces, la mirada de antes te ha delatado —dijo tomando un pequeño bolso a juego con sus sandalias y colocándoselo en uno de sus hombros.

— Vámonos de una vez —refunfuño el pelirrojo abriendo la puerta de un manotazo.

* * *

><p>Orihime abrió la puerta blanca de su casa esperanzada al oír el sonido estridente del timbre.<p>

— ¡Kuchiki-san! ¡No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte! —dijo abrazando efusivamente a la chica de pelo castaño.

— Yo también —le respondió—, pero me estás ahogando.

La chica pelirroja rió ante el comentario y pasó a saludar al chico de forma efusiva. Ishida apareció casi al instante.

— Cuanto tiempo —dijo en forma de saludo a la chica haciendo que esta sonriera.

— Demasiado —dijo.

— ¡Tomad asiento! —gritó la pelirroja avanzando rápidamente hacia la cocina— ¡He preparado yo misma la cena!

Los semblantes de ambos visitantes se empalidecieron al escuchar aquella frase.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó el pelirrojo a su compañero en voz baja— ¿La has dejado cocinar?

— Vamos a acabar ingresados en el hospital donde trabajáis por intoxicación —susurró Rukia.

El moreno rió en voz baja acomodándose las gafas ante la situación.

— Ella insistió —dijo—, no sabéis lo emocionada que estaba.

— Yo también estaré emocionada cuando tenga que llevar vuestras almas al otro lado —susurró la morena.

— ¡Ya está listo! —gritó Inoue al entrar en el comedor—. La especialidad de la casa.

Los tres examinaron con curiosidad el mejunje extraño que reposaba sobre el plato mientras la pelirroja tomaba el plato de cada uno y echaba un poco de aquel alimento.

— ¡A comer! —dijo sonriente tomando asiento.

Ichigo revolvió con su tenedor la masa sin muchos ánimos por llevársela a la boca. Rukia miraba su plato con desconfianza. Ishida fue el primero en probar suerte tragando un poco del contenido a la vez que emitía un suspiro.

— Las cosas que se hacen por amor —susurró Ichigo provocando que la morena riera.

— Está bueno —dijo Ishida anonadado ante la situación.

Orihime sonrió y continuó comiendo. Rukia, ante el comentario de Ishida, tomó el tenedor y comió.

— Es verdad —dijo abrumada—, ¡está muy bueno!

Por último, Ichigo lo probó.

— Es cierto —dijo observando a Ishida—, ¿seguro que no lo has cocinado tú?

— No —dijo.

— He estado tomando clases de cocina en mis tiempos libres—confesó la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Ishida volvió su mirada hacia ella.

— No me lo habías contado —dijo.

— Era una sorpresa —rió—, siempre tenías que hacer todo el trabajo.

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a sus platos ante la mirada dulce de Rukia.

* * *

><p>La noche continuó entre recuerdos, álbumes de fotos y sucesos pasados, y antes de que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta, el reloj marcó las doce.<p>

— Creo que es hora de irse —dijo el pelirrojo—, se ha hecho muy tarde.

La pareja acompaño a sus visitantes hasta la puerta, despidiéndose de ellos y diciendo la famosa frase de: _tenemos que repetirlo. _

Momentos más tarde, ambos se encontraban en el frio exterior.

* * *

><p>— Hacen buena pareja, ¿verdad? —comenzó la chica— Son muy afortunados.<p>

Ambos caminaron por aquella calle estrecha que los llevaba directamente hacia el apartamento. De pronto, la chica notó algo frio caer.

— Está nevando —dijo Rukia observando los pequeños copitos de nieve caer sobre sus finos dedos.

Ichigo miró al cielo con curiosidad y sonrió de forma sutil.

— Me gusta la nieve —le dijo al cabo de pocos segundos.

— Pero no la lluvia —respondió dándole un matiz de cuestión a sus palabras.

Ichigo continuó caminando con paso lento de forma silenciosa.

— La lluvia me recuerda a mi madre —confesó—, me recuerda el llanto de mis hermanas y el rostro serio de Isshin.

Rukia evitó su mirada fijándola en las pequeñas estrellas nevadas que caían con delicadeza sobre el asfalto. Tomó la mano del chico lentamente al escuchar sus palabras. Quería reconfortarlo, que supiera que todo estaría bien. Ichigo aceptó aquel gesto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— Entonces, ¿por qué te gusta la nieve? —le preguntó con curiosidad— Son muy parecidas...

Ichigo meditó una y otra vez sus palabras, pensando en la reacción de su acompañante.

— Porque me recuerda a ti.

Rukia tomó aire extrañada y fijó la su mirada en la de aquellos ojos castaños.

**— **Cuando te fuiste —continuó pausadamente— no sabía cuando volverías. Todos los días pensaba en ti, y me preguntaba: ¿estará bien?

Ichigo continuó su paso.

— Con el paso de los años, algunos días llegaba a pensar que todo lo que habíamos vivido en la Sociedad de Almas, o en Hueco Mundo, no había importado y me habías olvidado —confesó con una sonrisa triste observando el camino aún por recorrer—. Otros días me decía a mi mismo que harías lo imposible por volver.

Ichigo aguardó y posó su mirada una vez más en Rukia, quien la mantenía fijada en un punto indeterminado de la acera.

— Y otros días… —continuó— otros días nevaba. Pensaba que la nieve era una señal de que tú sentías lo mismo. De que me echabas de menos.

El pelirrojo volvió a sonreír fortaleciendo el agarre con la chica.

— Ichigo… —dijo la morena mediante un suspiro.

— No —prosiguió—, déjame acabar. Desde que te vi, pensé que eras especial. Pensé que algo misterioso te había puesto en mi camino adrede, que no era una casualidad haberte conocido.

Rukia apartó su mano de la del chico.

— No sigas —dijo con ojos llorosos—. Por favor, no sigas.

— No puedes seguir evitando esta conversación —dijo con seriedad tomándola de los brazos—. ¡Sientes lo mismo que yo! ¡Podemos ser igual de felices que ellos!

— No, Ichigo —tartamudeo.

El pelirrojo tomó su mano de nuevo, forzándola a acercarse y así poder unir sus labios. Ichigo sintió un hormigueo en la boca del estómago. Una sensación de paz y calidez que no había sentido nunca.

— ¡Para! —gritó la chica empujándolo para así separarse rápidamente.

— ¡No niegues que no lo has sentido! ¡Porque no te creeré!

La chica apresuró el paso, dejando, en cuestión de segundos, a su compañero en la más oscura soledad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Tercer capítulo subido! Me alegro mucho de que el fic esté gustando, y espero que este capítulo guste tambien. ¡Gracias a todos por leer!<strong>_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Indefinidamente**

**Sinopsis:**—Me han trasladado —dijo— a Tokio. El pelirrojo la miró con entusiasmo. — ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó. —Indefinidamente.

**Disclaimer:**ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tan solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencias:**ninguna por ahora.

**Capítulos:**fanfic abierto y en proceso.

**Pareja:**Ichigo/Rukia y Ishida/Inoue, por ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Indefinidamente<strong>

**Capítulo 4**

Hacía ya tres meses que Ichigo no había vuelto a ver a Rukia. Tras aquella _accidenta noche_, tal y como la llamaba el pelirrojo, las cosas habían ido a peor. La soledad, sumada al estrés de su trabajo y al esfuerzo que tenía que hacer como Shinigami sustituto hacía qué la vida de este se complicara más y más cada día.

— ¿Me estás escuchando, Kurosaki? —casi gritó Ishida removiendo con nerviosísimo su café matutino.

— La verdad es que no.

Ishida suspiró frustrado.

— ¿Qué decías? —preguntó Ichigo dando un sorbo a su taza.

— Decía —comenzó enfatizando en la palabra— que le he pedido matrimonio a Orihime.

Ichigo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar aquella frase y tosió evitando así escupir el café.

— ¡¿Estás loco?

— Creo que para casarse hay que estar enamorado, no loco —respondió el moreno con sorna.

— ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

— ¡¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó exaltado como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo— ¿Crees que te estaría hablando de esto si me hubiera rechazado?

— Supongo que no —respondió el Shinigami con una media sonrisa.

Ishida volvió a suspirar a la vez que ponía sobre la mesa un pequeño sobre de papel rosado.

— Tu invitación —dijo mientras él otro la recogía—. Es dentro de seis meses.

— Quién lo iba a decir… —susurró mientras observaba el trozo de papel.

El moreno aguardó antes de hacerle aquella pregunta que Orihime le había obligado a que le hiciera.

— ¿Vendrás acompañado? —dijo casi con miedo a la reacción del pelirrojo.

Ichigo arrugó un poco el filo de aquella invitación al escucharlo.

— No lo creo —dijo al cabo de unos minutos, suspirando y terminando su café.

* * *

><p>El pelirrojo avanzaba lentamente camino a casa cuando notó que algo en su pantalón emitía un pequeño pitido.<p>

— Mierda —dijo al cerciorarse de lo que esto significaba, llegar aún más tarde a casa y tener aún menos horas de descanso que el día anterior.

Apresuró su paso de mala gana y comenzó a correr por las habitadas calles de Tokio, esquivando a cada uno de sus transeúntes. Odiaba aquella ciudad abarrotada a la hora de correr, echaba de menos las calles solitarias de Karakura donde no tenía por qué preocuparse de si golpeaba a alguien o no.

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un pequeño parquecito donde la energía espiritual se intensificaba de manera notable. Observó a sus alrededores y abandonó finalmente su cuerpo al notar la presencia del Hollow que se encontraba a menos cinco metros de él.

El Hollow se dispuso a atacar, obligando al pelirrojo a retroceder para así esquivarlo. No era poderoso, solo un Hollow más de nivel bajo.

El Shinigami se dispuso a atacar, avanzó rápidamente por el parque y empuñó a Zangetsu con fuerza, pero algo evitó que el golpe se efectuara. Observó como el Hollow desaparecía lentamente y la figura de una pequeña Shinigami muy conocida para él aparecía de la nada.

Suspiró resignado. Después de todo, esa iba a ser la peor noche del mes.

— Hola, Ichigo —dijo ella con un matiz triste en su voz.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin ganas de tener aquella conversación. Lo último que deseaba en ese momento era verla, solo quería llegar a casa y dormir hasta que el día siguiente apareciera en su vida— Creía que te habían destinado a otro lugar. O eso pensaba después de que desaparecieras de un día para otro.

La morena le dirigió una mirada triste.

— Estás enfadado…

— ¿Tú que crees? —casi gritó— ¡Te largaste, Rukia! ¡Te besé y te largaste!

— No estaba preparada para que lo hicieras —respondió exaltada.

— ¡Nunca lo estás!

Ichigo se revolvió el pelo frustrado y se obligó a si mismo mentalmente a calmarse.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó por segunda vez, ya más relajado— Te fuiste.

— No me fui —dijo—, siempre he estado aquí. En Tokio.

El silencio inundó aquel pequeño parque durante unos instantes antes de que el pelirrojo continuara.

— Estoy cansado, hoy ha sido un día muy duro —dijo—. Me voy a casa.

La de ojos magentas asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de decir ni hacer nada.

— ¿Vienes? —le preguntó segundos más tarde con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Rukia sonrió por primera vez en la noche y apresuró su paso para alcanzar al de ojos castaños.

* * *

><p>— Tu ropa sigue en la maletas —le dijo el pelirrojo una vez llegaron al piso—. No te las llevaste, y yo no sabía que hacer con ellas…<p>

— Está bien —respondió en un susurro.

Ichigo avanzó bostezando hasta su habitación, abriendo el armario y sacando de él un pijama limpio.

— Tú puedes usar la cama, yo me voy al sofá.

La chica le observó sin decir palabra alguna hasta que por fin se atrevió a hablar.

— Gracias, Ichigo.

El pelirrojo fijo su mirada en ella, sabiendo que ese _gracias_ significaba mucho más de lo que aquella frase dejaba entrever.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Y aquí está el capítulo cuatro! La verdad es que estoy disfrutando bastante escribiendo este fanfic. Espero que os guste tanto leerlo como a mi me gusta escribirlo. <em>**

**_A partir de ahora las cosas irán mucho mejor en el fanfic, la parte angst ya ha terminado casi xDDD _**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_P.D: Me he dado cuenta de que fanfiction no me acepta la última exclamación en las preguntas con ellas... Me parece muy raro la verdad, si alguien sabe como solucionarlo que me lo diga por favor ^^_**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Indefinidamente**

**Sinopsis:**—Me han trasladado —dijo— a Tokio. El pelirrojo la miró con entusiasmo. — ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó. —Indefinidamente.

**Disclaimer:**ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tan solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencias:**ninguna por ahora.

**Capítulos:**fanfic abierto y en proceso.

**Pareja:**Ichigo/Rukia y Ishida/Inoue, por ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Indefinídamente<strong>

**Capítulo 5**

Ichigo estiró sus brazos y emitió un profundo bostezo antes de apagar la alarma de su despertador. Abandonó el sofá, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño para asearse debidamente antes de desayunar y partir hacia el hospital donde trabajaba, pero algo lo detuvo.

Se frotó los ojos, jurando haber visto una chica en ropa interior pasar tan rápido que bien podría haber sido gracias a la técnica de _shumpo_.

—Lo siento —dijo Rukia desde la habitación—, creía que aún estarías durmiendo.

_Mierda_, pensó el pelirrojo. Había olvidado que Rukia había vuelto para instalarse en su habitación la noche anterior.

Ichigo se revolvió el pelo con un gruñido.

_Este va a ser un día muy largo._

* * *

><p>—Rukia ha vuelto —le dijo Ichigo a Ishida. Comentándolo como si fuera un hecho sin importancia, tal y como era hablar del tiempo.<p>

Ishida lo miró, escrutándolo con la mirada, agradeciendo interiormente no haber probado aún su café, ya que de ser así lo hubiera escupido, o se hubiera atragantado. Cualquiera de las dos opciones parecía posible en una situación así.

—Creo que preferiría que no comentaras estas noticias a la hora del café —dijo al fin—. Por una vez, solo por una vez, me gustaría tomar un café sin incidentes.

Ichigo lo miró con sorna antes de volver al tema inicial.

—Ha vuelto —dijo—, y parece que para quedarse.

—Debo suponer que eso es bueno —dijo el moreno con curiosidad— ¿Te ha dicho por qué reaccionó así?

—No —respondió—, y la verdad, preferiría no tocar el tema.

—Sé que vuestra reacción es algo raro, y que nadie debe meterse en ella porque no la comprendería —dijo—, pero, alguna vez tendréis que hablarlo, un día de estos terminaras por explotar como lo hiciste la última vez. Y creo que para esta segunda vez no serán necesarios siete años más.

—Lo sé —dijo el Shinigami, dando por finalizado el tema.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron tal y como deberían haberlo hecho antes de la pelea. Ninguno de los dos había dicho, en todo ese tiempo juntos, ni una palabra de aquel beso, ni de mucho menos, del rechazo. Aquel tema era tabú para ambos.<p>

Día tras día, Ichigo se levantaba temprano e iba a trabajar, más tarde, cuando volvía a casa, veían una película, o incluso discutían como lo habían hecho años atrás. Su relación maduraba, y poco a poco, iba volviendo a lo que era antes.

—Creo que debería comprar otra cama —dijo Ichigo, preparándose una vez más para su ya tan común noche en el sofá.

Rukia le miró ya acostada, dubitativa, cuestionándose interiormente si decir lo que pensaba o no.

—A mi no me importa que duermas en la cama, conmigo —dijo al fin, preguntándose a si misma si había hecho bien en decirlo o no—, me fio de ti.

—Ya no tengo quince años—respondió dirigiendo la mirada al suelo— No creo que sea adecuado.

Rukia desvió su mirada, al igual que el pelirrojo, y aguardó hasta que este hablara de nuevo.

—No sería adecuado después de lo que pasó.

—No me importa —respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que apartaba las sabanas y le dejaba espacio.

Ichigo suspiró y se mantuvo inerte durante unos minutos, sin saber que hacer. Finalmente avanzó hasta ella y se adentró en aquel mar de sábanas blancas, a su lado.

—Un día de estos tendremos que hablar de lo que pasó—dijo él, sacando por primera vez en semanas aquel tema.

Ambos conectaron sus miradas.

— ¿Por qué me rechazaste? —preguntó, con tono de voz cansado.

Rukia desvió la mirada, respirando entrecortadamente.

—No lo comprenderías —dijo.

—No puedo comprenderlo si no me lo cuentas —le dijo el chico, llevándose uno de sus brazos tras su cabeza, casi por inercia— Quiero entenderte, Rukia. Pero no podré si sigues así.

Rukia aguardó.

— ¿No te gusto como algo más que un amigo? —preguntó, al ver que la chica no parecía estar dispuesta a hablar.

—No es eso —dijo, al fin, dándole por primera vez en meses un atisbo de esperanza a Ichigo.

— ¿Qué es entonces?

—Tienes veintidós años, Ichigo —continuó—, eres joven. Yo ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantos años tengo.

— ¿Es eso? —preguntó extrañado y sonriente— ¿Solo es por la edad? Creía que ya habíamos superado esa etapa.

—No… —respondió—No es solo eso.

Ichigo desvió su mirada del techo y la volvió una vez más al rostro de la chica, que se encontraba sereno y pensativo.

—Tengo miedo —dijo, rompiendo la serenidad de su semblante—. Miedo a que destruya tu vida aún más de lo que ya lo hice.

—Ya hemos hablado muchas veces de eso —dijo, con su usual ceño fruncido— Gracias a ti, mi vida es mejor.

Rukia volvió su cuerpo en la cama, a una posición más cómoda, y tapó con su mano la boca del chico, impidiendo que este hablara.

—Me has hecho hablar, ahora cállate y escucha —ordenó—. Tengo miedo de que destruya tu vida aún más de lo que ya lo he hecho, porque sé que si yo no estuviera aquí, tu vida sería muy diferente.

Ichigo escuchó atento sus palabras.

—Pero también tengo miedo de perderte y quedarme sola una vez más —su voz poco a poco se quebraba con cada palabra emitida—. Creo que si te perdiera no lo soportaría. Tengo miedo porque sé que un día deberás morir, más tarde o más temprano, y sé que no podré hacer nada por ello.

Ichigo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente para después dirigirle una mirada cariñosa, apartándole la mano de su boca, lentamente, y secando de su rostro las lágrimas que comenzaban a abandonar sus ojos.

—No vas a perderme —dijo, con una media sonrisa—. Te prometo que si muero, recorreré todo el Seiretei hasta encontrarte. Aunque lo más seguro es que Kenpachi me encuentre antes.

Rukia dejó escapar una pequeña risa al escuchar aquella frase y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada.

—Es una promesa —dijo Ichigo, haciendo el intento de acercarse a ella un poco más.

Rukia, al descubrir las intenciones de él, tomó su mano tal y como lo había hecho hacía ya cerca de cuatro meses, acercándose aún más y dejándose estrechar entre los brazos de él.

* * *

><p>Los primeros rallos de sol inundaron la habitación provocando que Ichigo despertara segundos antes que su compañera.<p>

—Buenos días —le dijo él, con una sonrisa, apartando los mechones rebeldes de su pelo oscuro.

—Buenos días —respondió, soñolienta.

Ichigo se acercó lentamente al rostro de ella, ignorando a la vocecita interior (misteriosamente con el mismo tono que la de Ishida) que le dictaba _no hagas nada estúpido_ y haciendo caso a la vocecita de su cuerpo que le ordenaba _necesitamos esto, ahora_.

— ¡Tengo que ir al baño! —chilló Rukia, dando un salto de la cama y abandonando la habitación rápidamente.

Ichigo dio media vuelta en la cama, frotándose el rostro con una mano y soltando un bufido en el proceso.

_Esto es una mierda, _pensó.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Poquito a poco voy actualizando todos los fanfics abiertos que tengo. <em>**

**_Espero que os guste este capítulo. _**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Indefinidamente**

**Sinopsis:**—Me han trasladado —dijo— a Tokio. El pelirrojo la miró con entusiasmo. — ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó. —Indefinidamente.

**Disclaimer: **ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tan solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencias: **ninguna por ahora.

**Capítulos: **fanfic abierto y en proceso.

**Pareja: **Ichigo/Rukia y Ishida/Inoue, por ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

—Esto es una mierda — repitió por segunda vez aquel día mientras removía su café matutino con fiereza.

Ishida emitió una carcajada al ver como el Shinigami golpeaba su café con la cucharilla, como si de un Hollow se tratase.

—No esperarías que después de sincerarse estuviera dispuesta así porque sí, ¿verdad? —dijo—Dale tiempo. Necesita tiempo para hacerse a la idea.

— ¿Tiempo? —cuestionó Ichigo—¡Ha tenido más de siete años para hacerse a la idea!

—Pues necesitará más —dijo, como si no tuvieran importancia todos aquellos años.

Ichigo gruñó estrujando el vasito de plástico, aceptando que aquel día no terminaría de beberse el café.

—Cambiando de tema —comenzó Ishida, una vez más—, Orihime quiere que Kuchiki sea su dama de honor.

— ¿En serio? —Ichigo dejó a un lado el vaso, esta vez de forma más calmada debido a la sorpresa.

—No es de extrañar, siempre han sido muy amigas. Ya se lo ha dicho a Arisawa —respondió—, probablemente llamará hoy a Kuchiki para decírselo.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza al ver que este no diría nada más y se dispuso a volver al trabajo una vez que Ishida hubo terminado su desayuno.

* * *

><p>—Que pronto llegas hoy —le recibió Rukia.<p>

Ichigo cerró la puerta y avanzó hasta el salón, donde la chica lo esperaba ondeando una pequeña notita con la mano.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Una dirección —dijo ella, sin dejar de observar el pequeño trozo de papel.

— ¿Te la ha dado Inoue? —Ichigo recordó la conversación con Ishida.

— ¿Inoue? ¿Por qué debería de habérmela dado Inoue? —cuestionó extrañada, mientras observaba como su compañero se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

— ¿No ha sido ella la que ha llamado?

—No, ¿por qué tendría que haber llamado? —preguntó una vez más, aún sin entender ni una palabra del pelirrojo.

Ichigo suspiró una vez que cayó en la cuenta de que la chica no sabía nada, ni de la boda, ni de la decisión de Inoue.

—Supongo que no pasa nada porque te lo diga yo antes —comenzó—, Inoue e Ishida van a casarse.

— ¿En serio? —dijo ilusionada— ¡¿Cuándo?

—Dentro de tres meses —respondió—. Ella quiere que seas una de sus damas de honor.

Ichigo observó como el rostro de la chica se iluminaba.

— ¡Es genial! —gritó, saltando del sofá—Voy a llamarla.

—Ni se te ocurra —Ichigo la tomó del brazo y tiró fuerte de ella, haciendo que se sentara de nuevo—. Ella será la que te llame, yo no te he contado nada.

—Vale, vale —rió.

El chico fijó su mirada en el brazo de la chica, que seguía sujeto por su propia mano, y se ordenó a si mismo soltarlo.

—Aún no me has dicho quién te ha dado esa dirección —dijo, intentando por todos los medios que no se diera cuenta del cambio de su respiración.

Rukia fijo su mirada, una vez más, en el papel escrito que reposaba sobre sus rodillas, y dijo:

—Ha sido Keigo.

— ¿Keigo? —era una de las personas que menos esperaba escuchar—¿Para qué te ha dado una dirección Keigo? Más importante aún, ¿por qué ha llamado Keigo?

—Quiere hacer una fiesta de antiguos alumnos —dijo—, es dentro de dos semanas.

Ichigo gruñó, lo último que quería en momentos como ese era una fiesta donde poder encontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros.

—Será en Karakura —prosiguió—. Espera que vayamos.

Ichigo apoyó la cabeza en el mullido sofá. Ya se imaginaba como terminaría aquella fiesta. Todas las fiestas de Keigo terminaban de la misma forma. Con él mal humorado, Keigo borracho y Mizuiro quitándose de en medio.

—Nunca he estado en una fiesta de antiguos alumnos —escuchó como decía la morena.

—Nunca has estado en ninguna fiesta —refunfuñó.

—Van a ir todos…

—No pienso ir —le respondió Ichigo decidido.

Rukia se enderezó y lo miró directamente, muy cerca.

—Hazlo por mi, Kurosaki-kun…

_Ugh. Golpe bajo._

—Si no hay más remedio… —dijo derrotado, dando por finalizada la conversación al observar la sonrisa en el rostro de Rukia.

Rukia se incorporó del sofá con felicidad y puso el trozo de papel, antes en sus manos, en la mesa situada delante de ellos.

—Ichigo…—le llamó a continuación, en un suspiro— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— ¿Qué?

Ichigo volvió su mirada a la cara de la chica y se temió lo peor al ver la seriedad en él.

— ¿Qué es una dama de honor?

El pelirrojo solo pudo arrugar el entrecejo y resoplar ante aquella pregunta.

* * *

><p>Ichigo se cercioró de que la alarma de su despertador se encontrara correctamente configurada antes de ocupar el lugar vació de la cama en la que ya reposaba Rukia.<p>

—Pasado mañana tengo el día libre —dijo, llamando la atención de la chica—, ¿querrías que saliéramos a algún lugar?

La morena fijó sus ojos índigos en él antes de responder.

— ¿Cómo en una cita? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

— No sabes lo que es una dama de honor, ¿y sabes lo que es una cita? —Ichigo notó como su cara comenzaba a arder.

—Me paso en esta casa más de ocho horas sola, y tienes una televisión, ¿sabes? —respondió divertida.

Ichigo se dio media vuelta en la cama, evitando la mirada de Rukia y propiciando un sonoro _bah. _Siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras, y pensaba que todo lo importante ya estaba dicho.

—Me encantaría, Ichigo —le escuchó decir a Rukia, esta vez más seria.

Rukia se acercó a la lámpara que descansaba sobre la mesilla y apagó la luz.

—Buenas noches, Ichigo.

—Buenas noches, Rukia.

Ichigo emitió una leve sonrisa al notar que su relación con ella había vuelto a lo que era anteriormente, y pensó que si para ello debían ir poco a poco (o lentísimo), él no tendría problema alguno. Podía aguantarlo.

Aun así, horas más tarde, cuando Rukia (de forma dormida) se acercará a Ichigo y reposara su cabeza en el hombro de él, e incluso, pasara las manos por su pecho (en un intento de aferrarse a algo), Ichigo ya no estaría tan convencido, y sería entonces cuando pensaría:

_Esto es una tortura._

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿He dicho ya lo mucho que me gusta escribir este fanfic? De todos los que tengo es con el que más disfruto escribiendo, ¡y si hay algo que me gusta más aún que escribirlo es leer vuestros reviews! <strong>_

_**¡Muchas gracias por todos ellos!**  
><em>


	7. Capítulo 7

**Indefinidamente**

**Sinopsis: **—Me han trasladado —dijo— a Tokio. El pelirrojo la miró con entusiasmo. — ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó. —Indefinidamente.

**Disclaimer: **ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tan solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencias: **ninguna por ahora.

**Capítulos: **fanfic abierto y en proceso.

**Pareja: **Ichigo/Rukia y Ishida/Inoue, por ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Aquella mañana Ichigo fue el primero en abrir los ojos, algo que no le tomó de improvisto ya que sabía lo mucho que a Rukia le costaba madrugar.

Giró su rostro y observó como la chica respiraba de aquella forma tan característica que siempre había tenido de hacerlo cuando dormía. Primero un suspiro corto, luego otro largo, y finalmente otro un poquito más longevo que el primero, pero mucho más sutil que el segundo.

El pelirrojo se permitió sonreír por un momento, pero aquella sonrisa no duró demasiado. No sabía por qué, y no sabía qué lo producía, lo único que sabía es que aquel día se sentía _extraño_, y fue justamente esa la palabra que utilizó para describirse en su subconsciente, aunque supiera que no era justamente aquella. Tal vez un _entristecido_ o un _melancólico_ lo hubiera definido mejor, pero Ichigo no estaba preparado para pensar en aquellas palabras. No estaba preparado porque sabía que muy en el fondo de su ser tenían un significado, y que él ya sabía perfectamente qué era lo que pasaba.

—Qué calor hace hoy —dijo Rukia en voz baja, entreabriendo los ojos lo suficiente como para verle y que al mismo tiempo no le cegara la luz.

Rukia esperó a que su compañero respondiera, aunque solo fuese una frase corta, pero la espera se hizo eterna.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó al observar como el chico mantenía su mirada fija en algún punto inexacto del techo de la habitación.

A Rukia no le gustaban los momentos como ese. No le habían gustado nunca, y no llegarían a gustarle jamás, porque en momentos así la chica se veía incapaz de descifrar los pensamientos que inundaban la cabeza de Ichigo, y eso le preocupaba, le preocupaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, porque ella siempre había sabido lo que el otro pensaba. Lo supo nada más conocerle. Ichigo era como ella, transmitía con una mirada más de lo que podría transmitir con mil palabras, y eso pocas personas podían apreciarlo. Pero en situaciones como la que estaba viviendo en ese mismo instante, en situaciones en las que la mirada de Ichigo no transmitía más que vacío, Rukia solo podía aguardar a que él dijese algo.

—Lo había olvidado —le dijo Ichigo, deslizando las palabras por su boca, de forma lenta y sin prisas, como si el tiempo no pasara para ellos en esa cama—. Había olvidado que día es hoy.

Rukia lo miró de forma confundida y se dio media vuelta para fijar su mirada en el reloj que, además de indicar la hora, también exponía en letras verdes el día y el mes.

—Diecisiete de junio —dijo Ichigo al notar como Rukia pasaba sus ojos por el aparato, sin siquiera darle tiempo a decir una palabra—, el día que murió mi madre.

Rukia movió su cuerpo una vez más para volver a encarar su mirada triste y vacía.

—Lo siento —le dijo.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza y la miró fijamente por primera vez en la mañana.

—Ya hace muchos años de eso, ni siquiera sé por qué me sigue afectando tanto.

Rukia escuchó con atención aquellas palabras, y vio como, aunque fueran una completa mentira (porque sí que lo sabía), Ichigo trataba de creérselas.

—Podemos quedarnos aquí —dijo Rukia tras unos minutos—, no hace falta que salgamos a ninguna parte.

Ichigo negó con un movimiento de cabeza una vez más.

—Te dije que saldríamos, y vamos a salir.

—No soy una niña —le reprochó con una sonrisa—, puedo esperar.

El pelirrojo se levantó de la cama de un salto, expulsando el aire que había guardado en sus pulmones desde que cayó en la cuenta de que día era, y se obligo a olvidar aquel asunto por primera vez en años.

—Vístete —dijo mientras abría el armario y sacaba una de las camisas que utilizaba cuando no tenía que trabajar—, desayunaremos fuera.

—¿Me llevarás a desayunar a una cafetería de verdad? —Rukia sonrió, dándole un matiz de sorna a sus palabras— Que considerado, Kurosaki-kun.

—Cállate y vístete —Ichigo le tiró uno de sus muchos vestidos que ya se habían ganado un hueco en su armario y escondió una pequeña sonrisa mientras abandonaba la habitación.

* * *

><p>Rukia había estado muchas veces en Tokio debido a su condición como Shinigami, pero nunca se había parado a apreciar lo bonita que era la ciudad.<p>

Ya casi ni recordaba la primera vez que pisó sus calles, tal vez hacía de eso ya unos cien años. Sonrió al caer en la cuenta de que Ichigo ni siquiera había nacido, incluso sus abuelos hubieran sido muy jóvenes por aquel entonces (sus abuelos por parte de madre claro, prefería no preguntarse cuantos años tenía Isshin, su edad siempre había sido un tema tabú tanto para ella como para Ichigo).

La segunda vez que viajó a Tokio sí que la recordaba con bastante soltura, debió de ser por los años sesenta. Recordó lo curiosa que le había parecido la ropa en aquel entonces.

La tercera vez fue para encontrarse con Ichigo. Supo que esa vez le sería inolvidable, porque, por muchos años que pasaran, ella seguiría recordando la sonrisa de él al verla en su salón, expectante a que se dignara a saludarla y abrazarla como si no hubiera mañana (aunque aquel abrazo nunca llegara).

Rukia había estado en Tokio tres veces, dos de ellas solo de paso, poco menos de tres horas cada una, pero la tercera… la tercera vez no sería igual que las anteriores.

_Indefinidamente_, se dijo a si misma, recordando sus palabras aquella noche en el apartamento de Ichigo.

_Indefinidamente._

* * *

><p>—¿A dónde planeas que vayamos ahora? —dijo la Shinigami— Es muy tarde, las tiendas están cerrando.<p>

Desde que esa mañana Ichigo la había arrastrado a las calles de aquella inmensa ciudad casi no habían parado.

Como prometió, ambos desayunaron en una cafetería, tal y como acostumbraban a hacer los turistas provenientes del extranjero. Rukia no entendía aquella fijación que los americanos o los europeos sentían por el café, pero no le desagradó del todo tras muchos sobres de azúcar.

Tras esto, el chico la llevó hasta la torre de la ciudad. Ichigo sabía que la chica adoraba los lugares altos (no por nada se la encontraba día sí, día también, subida en algún árbol cercano durante sus años en la secundaria), por lo que pensó que la Torre de Tokio le sería interesante. Y no se equivocó. Durante toda la mañana Rukia no paró de señalar lugares y repetir las palabras "_mira, ¡mira eso!" _mientras una gigantesca sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Almorzaron en una hamburguesería cercana. _¿Así que esto es una hamburguesa?_, había preguntado Rukia mientras sostenía la comida entre sus manos y observaba el queso derretirse. Ichigo solo asintió, pasándole una bolsita de kétchup (abierta, por supuesto, no quería que aquello pareciese una matanza en su intento por abrirla).

Fue cuando empezaba a anochecer que Rukia hizo aquella pregunta.

—¿Y bien? ¿A dónde me llevas? —repitió.

—Solo unos minutos más y lo sabrás.

Ambos caminaron hasta vislumbrar un edificio de aspecto bastante nuevo, ni muy grande, ni muy pequeño.

—¿Qué es este sitio? —preguntó mientras entraban en él.

—Es un cine —dijo el pelirrojo—, proyectan películas. Ya que te gusta tanto la televisión… pensé que este sitio te gustaría aun más.

—¿Son esos sitios que tienen pantallas muy grandes? —preguntó ilusionada.

—Sí.

Ichigo sonrió al notar la expresión de la chica. Sin duda lo estaba disfrutando.

—Ahí están los carteles de las películas que se emiten —Ichigo señaló una pared repleta de posters—. Puedes elegir la que quieras.

Rukia levanto de forma muy sutil las cejas, dándole un toque cómico a toda aquella situación.

—Primero me invitas a desayunar, después a almorzar, me enseñas toda la ciudad, ¿y ahora me dejas elegir la película que veremos? Me estás empezando a asustar, Kurosaki-kun. Cualquiera diría que quieres aprovecharte de una chica inocente.

—Cállate y elige la película —refunfuñó, escuchando las risas de Rukia a sus espaldas.

* * *

><p>Sabía que Rukia elegiría esa comedia romántica que había visto anunciada por la televisión desde que pisó las baldosas de aquel cine, así que, cuando le confirmó su decisión, Ichigo no se impresionó en lo más mínimo. Tampoco podía quejarse, la película no le había parecido tan mala como pensaba que sería (es más, la había encontrado entretenida), y ella, al salir de la sala, parecía tener esa sonrisa que tienen los niños el día de navidad.<p>

—¡Ha sido genial, Ichigo! —dijo, subiendo los escalones que daban al apartamento— ¡Tenemos que volver a ir al cine algún día! ¿Podemos, verdad? ¡La pantalla era tan grande!

Ichigo la había escuchado decir maravillas desde que la película finalizó, y de eso hacía más de media hora. Suspiró derrotado mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura. Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a la chica antes de cerrar.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien, Ichigo —dijo Rukia.

Y de pronto ya no era aquella verborrea incesante que había escuchado durante todo el camino, era algo más. Era como en esa comedia romántica, cuando la chica esperaba, con ojos brillantes y labios húmedos, a que el chico la besara después de la cita.

—Me encantaría repetirlo —dijo.

Ichigo asintió, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Aún no entendía como, teniendo el padre que tenía, él era tan torpe para esas cosas.

—Buenas noches —Rukia dio un paso atrás al decir aquello, tras unos minutos de espera, pestañeando y ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa (aunque transmitiera un atisbo de decepción).

—Buenas noches —le dijo, observando como desaparecía a través del pasillo.

E Ichigo cayó en la cuenta de que por mucho que lo deseara, toda esa situación que vivía con Rukia no era ni por asomo una comedia romántica. No era una película. No era ficción, era la realidad.

Pero, aunque supiera que no era una película de las que tanto le gustaban a la chica, supo que debería haberla besado.

Sí, debería haberlo hecho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, por ahora creo que es el más largo hasta ahora (os lo merecéis después de todo lo que os hago esperar). <strong>_

_**Al final está yendo más lento de lo que esperaba, tenía pensado terminarlo en el capítulo 10, pero creo que no será posible, así que le quedan aún bastantes capítulos por delante. **_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Indefinidamente**

**Sinopsis:**—Me han trasladado —dijo— a Tokio. El pelirrojo la miró con entusiasmo. — ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó. —Indefinidamente.

**Disclaimer: **ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tan solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencias: **ninguna por ahora.

**Capítulos: **fanfic abierto y en proceso.

**Pareja: **Ichigo/Rukia e Ishida/Inoue, por ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Indefinidamente<strong>

**Capítulo 8**

Aún por la mañana Ichigo seguía reprochándose a sí mismo no haber actuado como pensaba que debería haberlo hecho.

"_Mierda",_ pensó mientras refregaba el cepillo contra sus dientes con fiereza, como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de todo lo que estaba viviendo. "_Definitivamente, debería haberla besado"._

Porque Ichigo no comprendía como le había sido tan sumamente difícil dar dos pasos (_¡dos pasos de mierda!_, pensó) y besarla como ella esperaba que lo hiciera (porque _sabía _que lo esperaba) cuando ya lo había hecho antes, apenas hacía tres meses, y no le había costado tanto (que no pudiera hacerlo ahora no tenía nada que ver con que la vez anterior lo hubiera rechazado, _por supuesto que no_). No llegaba a verle la lógica a aquel problema, es decir, había combatido con Shinigamis, Hollows, Vizards, Espadas, ¡¿y no podía dar un puñetero beso?!

—Buenos días —le dijo Rukia pasando por su lado, en voz tan bajita que cualquiera hubiera pensado que no quería que la escuchara realmente, y mucho menos que reparara en su presencia.

Rukia ni siquiera le dio tiempo suficiente como para volverse y mirarla por una sola milésima de segundo. Le estaba rehuyendo, y ahora Ichigo lo veía más claro que nunca, porque no, no le había bastado con notar como la chica se aferraba con fuerza a la esquina de la cama durante toda la noche, como si el mínimo contacto con él le quemara.

Gruñó y frunció el ceño (aún más de lo que ya era normal en su rutina diaria), avanzando hasta recoger las llaves que reposaban en la mesita principal.

—Me voy a trabajar, nos vemos más tarde —dijo, aunque bien sabía que nadie lo estaría escuchando debido a que la morena había vuelto a la seguridad de su habitación tan rápido como le había sido posible.

* * *

><p>Desde ese día la relación entre ambos se había vuelto aún más complicada de lo que ya lo era. Ninguno de los dos se sentía con fuerzas ni ánimos como para sostenerle la mirada al otro por más de veinticinco segundos, Ichigo por reprocharse constantemente no haber dado esos dos pasos que lo habían separado de ella aquella noche, Rukia por sentirse sumamente avergonzada por no haberse controlado y haber estado a punto de dejar que aquello pasara.<p>

—_De un momento a otro alguno de los dos explotará —_le había dicho Ishida tras una larga conversación en la que Ichigo había soltado un sinfín de palabras con las que había explicado la situación que estaba viviendo—_, y tengo la sensación de que no será ella._

Y era cierto, Ichigo estaba a punto de explotar y _mandarlo todo a la mierda _(palabras textuales del chico). Tras dos semanas de convivencia fallida en la que el chico solo veía a Rukia en el momento de dormir (y porque no le quedaba otra), Ichigo pronunció un: _ya basta._

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rukia en un susurro sin volver la mirada hacia él.

—Ya basta —repitió, aunque bien sabía que ella lo había escuchado perfectamente—. Odio hablar de estas cosas, lo sabes, pero ya basta. Para de evadirme.

—No te estoy evadiendo.

—Sí, lo haces —dijo con cansancio—. Los dos sabemos que lo haces, y que yo también lo hago.

Rukia siguió en la misma postura, en su lado de la cama, dándole la espalda a su compañero de batallas y escuchando lo que este decía.

—Deberíamos hablar —continuó Ichigo—, sobre lo que pasó… y sobre… sobre todo lo demás.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza, pero de su boca no salió palabra alguna. La Shinigami procedía a darse la vuelta y encarar al chico cuando algo la detuvo, un sonido muy particular, un _pi pi pi_ que sabía que procedía de su teléfono móvil. Alargó el brazo para agarrar el aparato y dijo:

—Es un Hollow.

_Genial, _pensó Ichigo. Llevaban más de una semana sin saber nada de Hollows, Shinigamis o la Sociedad de Almas, y justo cuando comenzaban a avanzar un poco en toda aquella situación sonaba el móvil. Definitivamente, había algo o alguien (eso pensaba Ichigo, pero sabía que estaba siendo exagerado) que no quería que hablaran.

—Tengo que irme —dijo la morena, quien ya había abandonado su _gigai_ y se disponía a salir por la ventana.

Ichigo asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y observó como Rukia huía de la situación una vez más.

* * *

><p>Ichigo se despertó con el sonido del teléfono al día siguiente. Volvió la mirada hacia el otro lado de la cama antes de responder al teléfono, y observó que nadie reposaba a su lado.<p>

—¿Diga? —Ichigo se revolvió el pelo con frustración, ni en su día libre podían dejarlo dormir un poco más de lo normal.

—_¡Ichigo!_

Al escuchar la voz al otro lado del teléfono se sintió tentado a colgar y volver a dormir.

—¿Qué quieres, Keigo?

—_Que cruel eres, ni siquiera un "hola Keigo, ¿cómo te va?"._

—No estoy de humor, juro que como no te des prisa cuelgo —gruñó Ichigo.

—_Está bien, está bien —_respondió la voz al otro lado del teléfono—_. Solo quería preguntar si Kuchiki y tú vendréis a la reunión de antiguos alumnos._

—Sí —dijo, con exasperación—, iremos. ¿Eso es todo?

—_Sí, bueno, pero ya que estamos hablando podrías contarme…_

Ichigo presionó el botón rojo del teléfono, sin darle oportunidad alguna a Keigo para terminar aquella frase.

* * *

><p>Ichigo se encontraba hurgando en la bolsa de cereales cuando Rukia entró por la ventana.<p>

—Tengo que contarte algo.

Ichigo, sin saber cómo ni porqué, sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al escuchar aquellas palabras de boca de la morena. Sabía que tenían que hablar de lo ocurrido de un momento a otro, y hubiera sido la noche anterior si no fuera por aquella inoportuna interrupción.

—Verás… —comenzó Rukia, al notar como Ichigo permanecía en silencio— Necesito que tengas la mente despejada para escuchar lo que tengo que decirte.

Ichigo asintió en un leve movimiento de cabeza y observó como Rukia le dedicaba una muda sonrisa.

—He estado posponiendo esto mucho tiempo, y creo que ya es hora de que lo sepas.

Ichigo asintió de nuevo mientras un _tranquilízate_ inundaba su mente.

—No tienes por qué decir nada, Rukia —susurró.

—Claro que tengo que decírtelo —respondió—. He querido hacerlo desde el primer día, pero siempre que me decidía pasaba _algo_. Sé que las cosas entre nosotros no han sido fáciles últimamente pero… quiero que lo sepas.

Ichigo se moría por decir "_lo sé_. _Lo sé porque yo siento lo mismo",_ pero decidió dejar que la chica continuara. Después de todo, no todos los días podía presenciar como una sonrosada Rukia Kuchiki intentaba confesarle su amor.

Ichigo sonrió cuando Rukia se decidió por fin a hablar y dijo:

—Quiero ser actriz.

_¿Qué?_

—¿Qué?

—Quiero ser actriz —confesó Rukia una vez más, con la sonrisa más grande y sincera que Ichigo había visto en ella desde que la conocía—, y hace dos días fui a una audición para una nueva serie. Se estrenará en el canal nacional a horario de máxima audiencia.

—¿Qué? —repitió Ichigo, cada vez más confundido.

—Me han llamado, y quieren que haga el papel. Las grabaciones empiezan en un mes, pero antes debo ir a clases de actuación, para perfeccionar mi registro.

Rukia seguía sonriendo e Ichigo cayó en la cuenta de que la chica esperaba alguna reacción por su parte.

—Vas a ser actriz —dijo, más para sí mismo que para ella.

Rukia asintió.

—Y saldrás en televisión.

—Sí.

—Vaya… —Ichigo sonrió por primera vez desde que había comenzado esa conversación— Esto es muy…

—¿Raro?

—Repentino, más bien —respondió—. Saldrás en televisión, y te harás famosa.

—No voy a hacerme famosa —rio la morena—. No es como si fuera a hacer películas, solo es una serie.

—Una serie que se emitirá en horario de máxima audiencia.

—Sí —sonrió—. En realidad es una locura, ¡ni siquiera pensaba que me darían el papel!

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —preguntó Ichigo.

—No lo sé… No le daba tanta importancia —le dijo—, hasta que me llamaron, claro. Cuando supe que me habían dado el papel quise decírtelo, pero como ya te dije, siempre había _algo _que me interrumpía.

Ichigo sonrió de forma sincera.

No era como si no se lo esperara, desde los primeros días de conocerla sabía lo mucho que le gustaba actuar, aun y cuando solo lo hacía para interpretar su papel de humana. Pero esto… Esto era totalmente diferente.

—Seré una de las protagonistas —susurró, llena de ilusión—. Supongo que emitirán la serie mientras trabajas, pero puedo grabarla si quieres verla. Solo si quieres, claro.

—¿Por qué no iba a querer? —respondió— Si no la viera no podría decirte lo mala actriz que eres.

Rukia se rió al escuchar su comentario, y por primera vez en días, Ichigo sintió que volvía a ser la de siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>no tengo perdón de dios, he tardado muchísimo en actualizar y encima cuando lo hago es un capítulo de transición. Espero poder actualizar más seguido ahora que he vuelto a escribir diariamente, pero no prometo nada xD

Espero que os haya gustado (aunque sea un poquito), y también espero vuestros comentarios.

¡Saludos!


End file.
